Cahill's remeeting
by BookWorm039
Summary: "What if the Cahill's weren't a family? What if they didn't know each other? What if faith wanted them together? What if..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story and i am pretty nervous. If I have any mistakes I would you to correct me if you want. Also I would really aprreciate if you tell me your opinion about it.**

* * *

><p>"Dan, for the love of God, get down here already!"<p>

"_Dan, for the love of God, get down here already! _Seriously, Amy, which normal person wants to go to school?"

It was the first day of school, something that Amy loved. And Dan hated. But this year he had one more reason to hate it.

"C'mon! It's going to be great! We will be at the same school! You'll finally get to go at middle school!" Amy said cheerfully.

Dan made a disgusted face and then told to Amy; "That's another reason why I _don't_ want to go to school."

Amy wanted to say something but she was cut off by a loud noise coming from the kitchen. They both hurried in there just to find that there was nothing to worry about.

It was Nelly, Amy and Dan's new babysitter. They still hadn't got used to her. She was wearing her earphones, put the music in the highest level and 'singing' a punk song.

It was something that she was doing all the time. And that's why Dan liked her. She couldn't hear him planning pranks on the neighbors. And she couldn't hear them screaming and ringing the door's bell to complain, once again, about Dan and his 'stupid', as they called them, pranks.

…That and because she was making the best pan cakes Amy and Dan had ever eaten. Yeah, cooking was her second hobby.

What was the third? As every woman who respect herself; men. If she was busy listening to music, cooking or talking to man and you tried to interrupt her, it was most likely to kill you.

Nellie unplugged her earphones and told to Amy and Dan; "Haven't you still want to school?"

"Well, duh!" Dan hurried to reply.

Amy got pale just when Dan said that. She knew her brother was a trouble to her but Nellie wasn't like their other babysitters. She was younger and could get really angry at every little thing.

Nellie changed fifty colors before she answered to Dan.

"Listen to my kiddo; I don't know how you were talking to your other babysitters and I don't care, but to me you're going to talk with respect!"

"Yeah, sure whatever!" Dan said without seem to care. "…What are you cooking now?" said smelling well the kitchen. He tried to reach the place where Nellie had the food. On the table.

He could have reached it if Nellie hadn't cut his way.

'You'll find out at lunch. If you're here and not on detention cause you were late at the first day of school!" Nellie said a bit cruelly.

'Oh My God! Nellie's right! We are late. Dan lets go NOW!" Amy said in a hurry.

"But…" Dan tried to complain but didn't make it. Amy had taken his hand and lead him out of the house already heading to school.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was that? I hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you though. <strong>

**~see ya,**

**Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I didn't update for... enough time and I have to make it back to you.^^ So here it goes the second chapter! I would like to devote this chapter to Aekaterina and all you you reviewed. Thank you for your support!  
><strong>

How did he end up like this? He was was able of doing a lot of things the others couldn't,like hacking the goverment's computers or parachuting out of a helicopter, but he could never imagine that he couldn't get rid of a stupid girl.

Ian had told her thousands of times that he doesn't like her and that she incredibly annoying. Of course she didn't listen. She was always sitting next to him at lunch. She was always telling everyone that they were dating. She was always telling his friends embarrassing stories about his childhoodthat he often didn't now about.

Last week she had the nerves to come to his house aand ask him to marry her.

He was about to murder that being who wants to call herself human.

_'why can't she understandthat I don't want an kind of relationship with her?__'_ Ian though

Sure, she wasn't the first girl who was bousting about dating Ian, she wasn't even the first girl that he had never saw in his life but was begging him on dinner. But they could allunderstand that he was too good for them after talking to the with his cruel, unique self.

As you can imagine that didn't worked on her. How had she said that?Oh, yeah; he was in denial.

How foolish was that?

Of his father had told him to start dating her because she was the daugher of a very close _friend _of their family. And a very rich one. Vikram also mentioned thatlove is nothing compered to money. Ian was agreeing with him in some point ,even in a small one, but his mother, Izabell, didn't take it well.

His father's words led him to a fight with his wife.

That's not good from any point of view. Everytime they fight you think World War 3 it's on its way.

Plus it has a bad effect on Ian and Natalie.

Speaking of Natalie...

Ian tried to talk to her about his problem with that girl, Emma, but, as Ian expected, she was completely agreed with their father.

"_Brother dear, if the girl is wealthy, why do you care about love? It's not like... worth it. No, no, no!"_Natalies exact words were.

Ian had left the room furious, leaving Natalie alone and deeply confused.

_'Why can't anyone understand the terribly situation I am into?'_ Ian though and could think longer if Natalie hadn't stom inti his room.

"Have you got no manners?" Ian screamed.

"You can yell at me later. Mother and father have an announcement to make" Natalie said leaving the room with Ian following her.

"What is it about?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not for good..." Natale answered without looking at him.

**Good enough? Bad enough? Tell me!**

**~Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again. I would like to thank you for all your comments, they were really sweet ^^ By the way hopelessromantic4life had a great comment:  
><strong>

_Money does not buy love or happiness. It only leads you to greed._

**One of the best quotes ever!**

"Do something!" Sinead yelled hysterically.

"You think I'm not trying?" Ned responded angrily.

"Hey, guys, sorry for interrupting, but CAN YOU SHUT UP AND HELP ME TURN OFF THIS STUPID FIRE ALARM?" Ted said trying to shut down the alarm that their experiment's fire had started.

Both Sinead and Ned hurried to help him. The level had stuck and they couldn't do anything to stop the water falling out of the ceiling in order to stop the fire.

**FLASHBACK**

"Now, Ted give me the lighter" said Sinead, unfolding her hand to Ted's direction still looking at her experiment. She was sure that this time she could make it.

Ned gave Ted the lighter and Ted passed it to Sinead's hand. She didn't bother looking at them. She knew they were both nervous as much as she was. And she was really nervous.

Just when she lit the lighter and placed it under the trying tube to warm it's contain, the bottle caught up fire. Sinead stepped back with a scream. Ted followed her example, but accidentally pushed Ned. Ned held Ted's sleeve in order not to fall, but that caused the fall of both of them.

Sinead tried to stop the fire which had started to getting bigger and bigger.

She knew she couldn't trust cheap bottles. She really knew that but it was the only one left, the others where all dirty from previous experiments. Why was she so lazy? Why didn't she clean the bottles?

Ted and Ned got up and hurried to collect the papers with the formula that were near the fire. They couldn't mess up! They wouldn't mess up!

The piece of paper that Ned was holding caught fire. "Ah!" he screamed and let the paper fall onto the others.

Sinead dumped her position and went to save the other papers. This couldn't be happening! Not after all the effort she had put in this experiment!

Just then the fire alarmed activated. It was like a rain, a heavy one. The only problem was that it was indoors.

After a few seconds the fire stopped. But not the alarm.

Ted rushed to stop it and Ned followed him. Sinead didn't move. She just stood there watching her ruined lab.

She couldn't believe it. That formula was one of the most important jobs of her life. Probably the most important one and she had failed. She has screwed everything.

She was about to burst into tears, when she remembered about the fire alarm.

Sinead rushed where her brothers were and started screaming to Ned who was watching Ted in horror.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

While they were trying to help Ted with the alarm, Sinead accidentally pushed Ned, who fell on Ted, who broke the level.

"Oh My God, Ted! Look what you did!" He heard his sister telling him,

"It's not my fault. Ned did it!" Ted said pointing Ned.

"Oh, no! Don't blame me! Sinead was the one who pushed me!" Ned told furious.

"It was an accident! You should be more careful." Sinead told him without wanting to admit that it was her fault.

They kept on fighting for a while, completely forgetting about the alarm and all the mess they had to deal with.

**So...I hope that pleased you^^ If not write your comments in your review. It will help me improve my writing ;)**

**Kisses *_***

**~Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy, Lily here. Two chapters in one day. I'mproud of me ^^ I think so are you :P Today the Holts are going to be dissapointed- sorry Holts-but that's life...**

"Hamilton, pass the ball to Reagan!" Eisenhower shouted to his son.

Hamilton obeyed and threw the ball to Reagan's direction. Before Reagan could react, Madison caught the ball and quickly left to the opposite side of the field.

"See ya, losers!" She shouted making her thumb and pointing finger into a 'L' **(A/N: you know the 'Losers' gesture) **and hurried to get away from them.

"Quick, follow her!" Hamilton said to Reagan pointing their sister as he was trying to catch up with Mary-Tod, their mother, who was on the other team, with Madison.

"Ok, hurry up. She is going to give the ball to mum!" Reagan told him and sped up.

He was about to reach Mary-Tod but Madison had other plans for him. She gave the ball to her mother and then fell on Hamilton.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled before they collapsed on the wet grass.

Reagan got where they were lying, totally forgetting about their mum who was about to score a point for her team.

"Get off me!" Hamilton said pushing Madison away from him.

Then he noticed that Reagan was there, watching them instead of Mary-Tod.

Hamilton's eyes widened and shouted to her; "What are you doing? You should run after mum and prevent her from-"

"Ha! In your faces! We won!" Mary-Tod said running towards Madison and hugging her with all her power.

After that, they both started dancing and reminding Hamilton and Reagan how sweet victory is.

Hamilton groaned when he heard it and Reagan changed her look away from them.

Eisenhower reached them with a big smile on his face. He was proud if his family, even though he didn't show it much.

Both Madison and Mary-Tod stopped when they saw him.

Eisenhower tapped his son's back and only then did he and Reagan realized he was there.

His look suddenly got darker. He had to make an announcement. Probably not a good one for his children.

He coughed and begun.

"So, children. Your mum and I have something to tell you."

Mary-Tod held her husband's waist with one of her hands. He returned the action.

Reagan seemed a little worried and Madison kind of angry. Hamilton was a little bit of both.

Eisenhower started feeling more uncomfortable, but he continued.

"You know I failed to pass my FBI exams- yeah, I know, I can't believe it either…those hippies- but anyway! I found a job as a coach in a school…"

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Hamilton asked more relaxed now.

"…In Boston." Eisenhower finished.

"What? No! There's no way we're going to Boston!" The kids shouted in union.

"Hey, children! It's that bad. It's going to be great. You'll see." Mary-Tod reassured them, although she didn't believe either.

"It's for the best of us." Their father said calm. "And I won't accept any objections!" He continued raising the tone of his voice and then he left with his wife, who said to him;

"Don't worry. They're just a bit shocked. They're going to like Boston!"

"I hope so…" He said and Mary-Tod trucked a little bit of disappointment on him.

Hamilton, Madison and Reagan just stood there with their mouths hanging open, not knowing what to say. Their minds replaying their fathers words.

**Too sad...but they have to live with it. While I was wtiring this chapter I was laughing and giggling, but it's funny. I don't know...Us, Madrigals, are weird (yeah, I'm Madrigal ^^)** **Anyway, before I start the "normal" story I want to say how they all got to the same school (not all of them are going to be in the same shool. but you know...). I've got some great plans for the Cobras. They are going to be humiliated...a lot. I know I'm evil. Muahhhh *coughs nervously*. Emmm, ok...They are going to suffer, but I'm not that bad I think, or am I? I'll stick with the perfectly fine reason that I'm Madrigal ^^ (sorry for the legth of it)**

**Till the next time...**

**Lily **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii. I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I had to test this week. Please forgive me. I'm repayng you with this chapter :) As for the comments...thank you! And the name Emma was the first name that popped into my mind. I might change it to Betchy, though ;)**

Girls screaming. Screaming very loud. Like their planet is being attacked by aliens. Was it aliens? No, of course not! Just Jonah. Jonah Wizard. Da Wiz.

"THANK YOU CHICAGO! I HAD A GREAT TIME PERFORMING FOR YOU!" of course that was Jonah.

The girls (and a few boys?!) starts screaming more and louder.

Jonah gave them a last wave and went backstage. Four people run toward him. One gave him a bottle of water and a towel, the other took his microphone and left. The last two were his father and his producer.

His producer, Jim, told him that his performance was incredibly. Obviously excited.

_Of course he's excited _Jonah though _the tickets sold out weeks before the concert and he takes forty per cent of the price_

"You rocked! Good job, son!" Broderick said and run away to answer his phone that was buzzing in his hands.

_Yeah, like you care, dad! _Jonah wanted to shout.

"Well, Jonah, we have to arrange your next concert!" Jim told him. He patted him in the back and left.

Jonah was now alone. He was used to it. Nobody really cared about him, only for his career.

His father always talks on the phone or sends messages and his mother…

He hasn't seen his mother for months. Maybe it's better like that. When she is here she causes a lot of problems on Jonah. Cora is never happy with her son.

But, even if she is with him. She is never _with him._ She always has a meeting or something.

Jonah often thinks that she prefer her job over her son. He believes that. A lot actually.

But he loves her. She is his mother after all. Ha can't wait to see her. Although their time never lasts more than three hours per day and their talk is short, he needs her. He wants to know that his mother put aside her job and she is with him. It doesn't matter that their chat is going to have at least one point when Cora is going to mention how important her job is and that telling her about his problems is a waste of time.

His father's words brought him back to reality.

"Hey, Jonah. It was your mum." Broderick said with a worrying tone.

Jonah lit up. "Really? What did she said?"

"She's coming to your concert in Boston and…" His father stopped.

"Oh My God! She's coming?" Jonah said with a huge smile on his face, but then he remembered that his dad hadn't finished. "What did you want to tell?"

"Oh, nothing. She will be staying with us this time, not to a different hotel." He responded practically lying.

Now, Jonah was hopping all around the room. As he remembers his mother had never watched him performing live. She was always busy.

_Who cares? She's coming to see me! _Jonah's thoughts were.

Broderick gave him a weak smile and left him alone.

'I'm going to let her tell the news to him' He murmured.

He gave a last look to Jonah, who was still jumping and smiling, and then he left the room.

**Was it good? It wasn't much melodramatic or confusing, was it? If you want to ask me something (for the story, or not) PM me or write it in your review**

**Kisses**

**Lily**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooo sorry for having you waiting sooooo long. It is test period and I had been (and I will be) very bussy. I'll try updating once per week.**

_"Report your potition agent Spasky"_ a voice heard from Irina's 'walky talky'.

"I can't believe it. Those people don't want to give a single dollar to buy professional equiptement" Irina said to herself and pushed the buttom to talk. "I can see the target clearly. She's moving to Jacklin's side" she finished and left the buttom.

Jacklin. What a stupid name. Yet, she gets the promotions. Always. But I'm the one really fighting for the best of KGB. Well it's not confusing if you think what she does to the boss

_"Spasky! Can you hear me Spasky?"_ the same voice talked again.

Irina hurried to answer.

"Yes. I'm sorry"she said ashamed of herself.

_"Of course you do, Spasky. Of course you do."_ a female voice talked. Probably Jacklin cause Irina was ready to erupt.

She changed fifty colors before answering.

"Watch yourself, Harris" she finally managed to say.

_"Oh, Irina. Don't forget who the boss is"_ Jacklin Harris said with a playfull tone, and Irina could sense a smile creeping on the woman's face.

She hated her so was always a second choice to her boss because of her. Jacklin's relationship with Robert, their boss, was far but professional.

"Be careful Harris. You don't want..." Irina tried to defend herself but Robert busted into their conversation.

_"Hey, girls! You can fight later. When we're done"_ he said as he was moving closer to the target.

_"With my signal, all the units will attack"_ he said.

Even if he was fiftytwo and his hair was grey, he was always ready for action.

The target was beautifyl by Irina's saying. She had long red hair lifted into a ponytail. She was wearing a grey, thin jacket and a green t-shirt. Her pants wereblackand she was wearing dark-green heels. She had a package-stolen from KGB-hidden inside her jacket.

She was walking fast and gave suspicious looks to everyone .

Too bad she got herself into those dangerous jobs. These files can only be seen by trained agents, not every daddy's girls. Irina though and smiled to herself.

Robert's voice heard again.

_"Ok. We'll attack her in...3..."_ he started.

Irina's fingers got tighter to the gun she was holding. She made a signal to her team to be ready.

_"...2..."_ Robert continued.

Irina could feel her blood getting colder. She awlways loved her job.

_"1!"_ Robert said and all the units, including Irina's, rushedto the woman.

'The target' froze for a minute but then she started running, as fast as she could with the heels.

"She's moving west" Irina announced.

Irina run faster and she was now behind the woman.

She decided not to use her gun. Instead she jumped on her.

A scream left the woman's lips as she was hitting the ground.

Irina was on the top of her, not letting her reach the package with the secret files which had fallen a few feets away.

"Nice job Irina." Robert exclaimed when he reached her. "You can get up now. The guys will deal with her"

Irina nobbed and got up.

Just then Jacklin arrived. She looked furious. Irina smirked.

"Irina" it was Robert "I want to tell you that you're a great agent, but I think that your work here is not anymore needed..."

Irina paled. It was now Jacklin's turn to smirk. They couldn't kick her out now!

"...so as I was saying I decided to make you in charge of our mission in the Kabra's case. You're one of the best agents and this is a very dangerous mission. We weren't able to catch them till now. That's your job. Do your best!" he patted her on her back and left.

Jacklin's mouth was hunging open. She was supposed to get that job. Irina smiled and slowly walked away.

**Kk. That was it. So today I'm gonna ask you some questions.**

**a) What is your favorite country (Greece-of course-and Britain)**

**b) How many languages do you speak? (4. Greek, English, German ans Spanish (but not so good Spanish, I just started)**

**c) Were are you from?**

**Stay safe till my next chapter,**

**Lily**

**a.k.a. Vicky**

**a.k.a. Royal Subject Of Awesomeness**


End file.
